


air and stars

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sentarou thought third seat wasn't big enough for the two of  them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	air and stars

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Soggy PB&J. Title from the August 15, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

When Sentarou wanted a little peace and quiet to reflect and speak with his zanpakutou, Kiyone chose that time to be the most annoying, whiny, and demanding brat ever.

When he was demonstrating the finer points of footwork for one of their newest recruits, Kiyone pulled on her gloves to show off a flashy hand-to-hand move the poor kid couldn't even see, let alone imitate.

When he was introducing himself as the third seat of 13th to an academy class, Kiyone interrupted him, shouting that she was just as much the third seat as he was, much to the students' amusement.

When he was working, she wanted to talk.

When he went drinking, she showed up uninvited.

When he arrived at work on his birthday, she gloated about all the gifts she'd already gotten.

And when he was sitting in 4th division, eyes fixed on the rise and fall of the captain's chest; when the captain sat up and smiled weakly at him before bursting into a fit of coughs; when the captain lied to him and said he felt fine; when he sat by the bedside, watching, waiting - Kiyone was there too.


End file.
